Oneshots!
by maia sky
Summary: This is like a big collection of my fav one shots from like a billion different books, I just chose hp and mr cause they're popular. Rated T because I dunno what's going to happen!
1. Chapter 1

Hey all!

Okay so I've decided to start this little collection of my favourite one shots, cause I'm really bored and hoping that this will get rid of my writers block! So, if you have written a one shot that you think I might like for absolutely any book at all, plz pm me! I promise that I'll read all of your stories, and post as many as I can! I'll update ASAP!

Keep living,loving,laughing,written and sending me your stories!

Peace,

Maia


	2. Chapter 2 hp theories

**Hey!**

**These are some theories that one of my friends, Julianna, wrote so I'm going to post it! Ha Ha! Wow, it's only tuesday and school is all ready starting to make me go insane! Aanyways I'll probably post more of her theories later on. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter or the character from this and other books.**

**I don't own these theories, allreader does. Luv you Jub-Jub!**

Ways for the bad guys to win

**A**

Battle at Hogwarts and Harry and Voldemort are having a face off. Harry Potter breaks down crying because he if you look on his chest it says Voldemort fan club. Harry doesn't want to kill Voldemort. So obviously Voldemort promotes Harry to be his first man and when Harry is sleeping Voldemort kills him. Then the world blows up the end.

**B**

It is Harry's first day at Hogwarts. He is so excited he gets in the boat at the lake of Hogwarts with Hagrid. He leans over the side trying to see whatever's in the water. Quickly the giant squid's tentacle shoots out and grabs Harry. He gets pulled in and he drowns without anyone noticing. That year Voldemort comes back to life on the back of Quirrels head. Then the world blows up the end.

**C**

Harry is in the forest of Dean with Hermione. He is excited because Ron isn't with them and Hermione kissed him. Her scent, her body…lalala! Harry is so in love that he doesn't look where he is going and he bumps his head on a tree and dies. Then Voldemort returns to power. Then the world blows up the end.

Here is the ending of Voldemort my favorite character.

**D**

The Death Eaters feel they are not getting enough of his power. They turn on Voldemort and lock him up. Because he doesn't get every little thing he needs like he is used to he dies. The world blows up. The end!

Hope you liked it look out for more


	3. Chapter 3 We honour those of 911mr

_**Hey everybody.**_

_**Okay, so here's some things that you should probably know if you're going to keep reading this. HP stands for Harry Potter. MR stands for Maximum Ride. IC stands for the Inheritance cycle. Everything in italiques and bold, I wrote it. Everything in bold, the actual author of the story wrote. Everything else is the real story. Before I read this story I had no idea that this had happened. No surprise since I'm Canadian and I was 4 when it happened. I thought it was really sad and I thought that more people should know about what happened. So, enough of my ramblings! Enjoy the story!**_

_**Disclaimer: MR belongs to JP, sadly. This story was written by empressofsaracasm. (I luv that name)  
**_

**This oneshot it post-MAX. FANG never happened, nor will it ever occur. Takes place in 2001.**

**I feel very patriotic, so this is a oneshot in honor of 9/11.**

**Dedications: This story is dedicated to all of the people and rescuers who were killed in the 9/11 terrorist attack. God bless you all and your families.**

MPOV

It was a normal day in New York City.

The flock and I were walking around, sight-seeing for the heck of it.

"Hey, Max," Angel said, skipping by my side. "Can we go see those really big towers? The ones that look alike?"

I smiled and patted her blond curls. "The Twin Towers/the World Trade Center? Sure, sweetie."

The warm September air felt good on my skin. Cool from the morning fog that had long since dissipated, but warm from the late-summer sun at the same time. All in all, a perfect day.

While she and Nudge babbled excitedly about being so close to Broadway, and Iggy and Gazzy were probably discussing their next bomb, I glanced at Fang, who was holding my left hand in his right. He was looking at me with his dark, intense eyes. I blushed.

He cracked a smile. "You do realize that I've made you blush more times in the last month than in your whole life, right?"

I grinned and nodded. "Yeah."

When we got to the towers, Nudge looked up in awe. "Wow," she gasped. "They're _huge_!"

That was probably the shortest sentence any of us had ever heard her utter. I laughed. "That's why they're New York's biggest towers."

Angel glanced at a pamphlet she had picked up in the lobby. "The Twin Towers are easily over one-thousand feet tall, the biggest in the state of New York."

Unfortunately, to get the best view, you had to go to one of the top floors. And that meant the elevator.

After that short traumatic episode, the flock and I gasped at the view. (Not Fang, though. His eyes just got pretty wide.)

"Wow!" I gasped. "It feels so weird to not be out flying and yet having this amazing view."

Gazzy nodded in astonishment.

A few minutes later, Nudge came over to me. "Hey, Max? Can Angel and I go down to Broadway?"

I sighed and nodded. "All right. Just make sure to stick together." I glanced over at Iggy and Gazzy. "Why don't you take the pyros with you? We don't want the whole building to go up in flames, especially with them here."

Nudge nodded. "Okay!"

She and the others left.

Fang put an arm around my waist. "Where're the others going?"

I looked up at him. "Nudge wanted to go to Broadway. So did Angel. I didn't want the building to go up, so I sent the boys with them."

He did his little half-smirk thing that I love so much. He kissed me for a moment. "Want to start heading down?"

I smiled. "Sure."

My phone rang, "What I've Done" by Linkin Park playing slightly loudly. I flipped it open and said, "What's up?"

"Hey, Max!" Nudge's voice said. "Just calling to let you know we're on Broadway right now. Just so you know we're safe and that—"

"All right," I said. "Fang and I were just about to head down. Stay right where you are. We'll be down in a minute."

I hung up and placed my phone back in my pocket.

I thought for a second and said to Fang. "I wonder what would happen if this place suddenly went down."

He glanced at me and replied, "As in, suddenly got bombed like in '93? I don't know. A state of national panic."

We chuckled slightly. "Yeah," I said. "Like _that _would ever happen."

Fang nodded to the elevator and said. "Let's start heading down. The others will be waiting."

I nodded and took one last look out the window.

And saw something odd.

"Hey, Fang," I said, my voice cautious and guarded. "Why does it look like that plane is getting closer?"

"It's just a figment of your imagination," he said back, glancing out of the other window. "No idiot would even begin to think of flying that close the Twin Towers, even us."

I shook my head. "No. It _really _looks like it's getting closer."

This time Fang looked where I was looking. His dark eyes got wide.

It took only one look at each other to know what to do.

"DUCK!" I screamed at the people who were close enough to hear.

_**BOOM!**_

The explosion shook the whole building. Fang tackled me to the ground and covered my face with his arms.

When the rumbling stopped, I looked up. It was dark. Too dark. Especially for a September morning in New York City.

Smoke billowed up outside and down through the ceiling. I coughed.

"Report," I hacked.

"All clear," Fang coughed back. I could barely see him through the thick smoke.

"We have to get down," I said, trying desperately to free my lungs of the oppressive smoke.

He nodded and we ran for the elevator.

The ride down felt like an eternity.

When we got to the lobby, my phone ran yet again.

I picked it up and coughed, "Hello?"

"OMG, MAX!" Nudge's voice practically screamed through the speaker. "ARE YOU OKAY? WHAT'S GOING ON? IS FANG ALL RIGHT? ARE YOU ON-?"

"Whoa, Nudge!" I shouted over her. "We're all right. We're in the lobby. A plane just crashed into the North Tower. Right above us. We're safe."

I could audibly hear sighs of relief simultaneous with screams of terror on her end of the line. "Thank God!" she said.

"Are you still on Broadway?" I asked.

"Yeah." Nudge was unusually brief. She was probably scared out of her wits.

I nodded to Fang, who was watching me carefully. "Hm…" I thought for a moment. "Stay right where you are. Fang and I are going to do what we can here. If anything more happens, I want you to get the others to Long Island. At the beach. You know the one."

"Okay," Nudge sounded scared and younger than eleven.

"We'll see you soon," I said, then hung up.

I looked at Fang. "Let's get out of here first," he said. "I don't want to be in here when the building takes a tumble."

I nodded. "Great idea."

People were pushing and shoving so they could get out of the North Tower. Police officers were directing them through the doors.

Fang and I managed to get out of the building and to the street in a few minutes.

I glanced up, and saw thick black smoke billowing up from the North Tower. Little bits of glass, papers fluttered, and steel glittered in the sun as they fell onto the street below.

Fang pointed to the sky. "Another one."

I looked to where he was pointing. Sure enough, a plane was rocketing through the air straight for the South Tower.

When it was close enough for the humans to see, the screaming got worse.

"Oh, my God!" I heard a woman shriek. Some pointed. Others covered their mouths in surprise. More were screaming and crying, obviously having had friends or family that worked in the towers.

"Oh, my God," I moaned, wanting to shield my eyes from the scene unfolding, but couldn't bear to tear my eyes away.

_**BOOM!**_

The plane hit the South Tower. More screams. More cries of grief. More showering glass and steel.

I myself was covering my mouth to stifle my own screams. There was no way that _anyone _from those planes could have lived.

"It's an attack!" I heard one man yell.

More panicked screams.

I turned to Fang. "We have to get up there. We have to save those people."

Fang stared at me, his dark eyes expressing sadness and sympathy. "You can't go up there, Max."

I felt angry. "I have to! It's my job to save the world!"

He glanced up and his eyes widened. Then he looked back at me. "Don't turn around."

"What?" I asked.

He grabbed my shoulders. "Maximum Ride, whatever you do, do not turn around." His dark eyes flashed with something that I couldn't identify.

_**SMACK!**_

My ears heard the sound, but didn't know what it was. Fang's eyes closed and he winced.

I wanted to know what had made that sound.

So I turned…

And nothing could stop my screams this time.

Tears ran down my face as I saw a man falling, his arms and legs waving in the wind.

And he didn't have wings to catch him.

_**SMACK!**_

When I saw him hit the ground, my screams only grew louder. "Stop it!" I screamed. "Oh, God, please make it stop!"

Fang pulled me to him and pressed my face into his shoulder.

More horrible noises as people's bodies hit the ground. But I didn't want to turn around to look. Nothing in the world would ever let me see that.

I heard fire trucks and ambulances pull up, their sirens wailing, sounding God-awful in the din of the chaos.

Fang never once let go of me. Even when my tears had ceased. Then he let me look, since the… fallings had stopped.

I saw black smoke pluming from both towers. I saw the fires through the significant holes made by the planes. I saw more steel and glass falling.

Before I could count, almost fifty minutes had passed since the crashes.

"It's bending," Fang muttered, almost to himself.

I took a close look at it. And low and behold, the South Tower was getting the bends.

"It's gonna break," I cried, curling more into Fang.

Then, the unthinkable.

_**BA-BA-BOOM!**_

The South Tower began to fall from the top down.

"RUN!" several people screamed.

Fang and I weren't stupid. And we knew that we weren't far enough away.

So we took off.

The thick blanket of ash and debris was faster.

Pitch darkness. Even with my raptor vision. I couldn't see a single thing.

Fang had tackled me to the ground, much like he had in the North Tower when the plane hit.

I inhaled, but immediately started coughing uncontrollably. It felt like was hacking out my lungs.

I could see again. It was a thick grey cloud of ash, debris, and shattered glass. I was covered in the thick powder, as was Fang.

Both of us coughed.

Then I felt even more tears. How could anyone survive _that _that had been in the building?

People were coming out of hiding spots, all covered in the same grey particles as Fang and me.

I glanced at Fang. He looked strange, coated in the gray dust. His dark eyes peered at me sadly.

I threw myself into his arms, glad that we were safe, but grieving for those that had been in the tower and the planes.

My phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked weakly.

"MAX!" Angel and Nudge shrieked at the same time. "YOU'RE SAFE!"

"Yes," I said, trying to keep my voice even.

"What's going on?" Nudge asked hysterically.

"I don't know," I answered.

"All right," Iggy replied. I could here Nudge crying on the other end, and Gazzy comforting her. Obviously she knew what was going on. "We're still on Broadway. We just saw the South Tower go down. The debris reached us."

"Are you safe?" I asked.

"Yeah," Iggy said. "Do you want us to head to the beach?"

"Yes,' I said, shooting a glance at Fang that told him what was going on. "We'll meet you there as soon as we can. Call my mom to let her know you're safe once you get there. Me as well."

"All right. See 'ya."

He hung up, and I did the same.

Fang and I stared at each other for a minute.

My phone rang again.

"Yeah?" I said into the speaker.

"MAX!" Ella and my mom screamed.

"It's all right!" I said consolingly. "We're fine."

I briefed Mom on what was going on on our end. She sighed with relief. "Thank goodness you're all safe!"

"Do you know what's going on?" I asked.

"It's a terrorist attack," she replied. "Some men high-jacked four planes. The two you saw crashed into the Twin Towers obviously. One was driven into the Pentagon. And another was accidentally crashed into a field in Pennsylvania. They believe it was headed for Washington."

I put a hand over my mouth. I felt unable to speak. America was under attack? How was that even possible? Who would _do _something like this?

When Fang saw that I was incapable of speech, he gently took the phone from me and spoke quickly and quietly to my mom.

"She's in shock," he said, then paused while Mom replied. "Yes, I'll make sure she doesn't… We sent the flock to an uninhabited area of Long Island. They should be safe there… We told them to call you when they were safe… Good. Thank you, Dr. M." He hung up.

He glanced at me and said, "The flock called just before she called us. They're safe."

I couldn't even find the strength to nod. All I seemed capable of thinking of was the enormous loss of life so far.

_**BA-BA-BOOM!**_

The North Tower collapsed, sending another volley of ash and debris.

Fang and I took cover behind a taxi. I curled tightly to him, tears of grief running down my face. I could practically hear the screams of the dying when the towers collapsed.

After the ash had cleared from the air, I was sent into another fit of uncontrollable coughing.

And for the first time ever, New York was silent.

_**..**_

It was late. The flock, Fang, and I were hunkered down in someone's uninhabited beach house in Long Island.

The TV was on, the news blaring at us.

I was standing in the doorway. Fang has his arms around my waist from behind, his chin on the top of my head.

Nudge and Angel were curled up on the couch; both of them had tears running down their faces.

Iggy was standing near the window, his face stricken. Gazzy was sitting in a chair, his face sad.

"What was once there today," the reporter said. "Is no longer. What we once saw every morning when we woke up is gone."

The newscaster went on to tell about United Flight 93, the plane that had crashed into the field in Pennsylvania.

"After the plane was high-jacked, several of the passengers and crew members tried to take control of the plane," he said. "The high-jackers, in a desperate attempt to keep the plane in their control, crashed the plane into a field. There were no survivors."

I'm not too big on emotion. But right now I just had to let it go.

I let the tears flow. I cried for the passengers on the planes. I cried for the brave rescue workers who had died trying to save the lives of others. I cried for the innocent civilians in the Twin Towers and the Pentagon. I cried especially for the brave men and women of United Flight 93.

Because they were national heroes. And we will _never _forget.

_**So sad! Plz R&R and send me your stories!**_

_**Keep living,loving,laughing,writing**_

_**Peace,**_

_**Maia**_


	4. Chapter 4 Tortallans would never say

_**Disclamer:**** This story was written by ****Pheonix Fanatic****, not me.*sigh* None of the characters that you recongnize are mine, they belong to ****Tamora Pierce****.* double sigh* **_

* * *

**21 Things Our Favourite Tortallans Would Never Say**

Jon looked down at the sheet in his hand and sighed. That meeting had gone on _forever_... it seemed as if everyone in Tortall had a complaint to make. And in order to keep his sanity, he'd scribbled down the first things that he had thought of...

Daine: Pass the antelope steaks.

Alanna: Of _course_ I want to go to the convent! I mean really, who wouldn't?

Myles: A new scroll has been unearthed? No, it can wait.

Kel: No, go on hazing the pages. I really don't mind.

George: Aly, would you like to go out into the spying field?

Aly: No thanks. Way to dangerous.

Alanna: Can I wear a dress to the next ball? Pretty please?

Numair: Is pink my colour?

Daine: There's a cat in my room! GET IT OUT!

Kel: Oh no! I broke a nail!

Gary: Actually, knowing how much rainfall each kingdom gets annually is quite boring.

Neal: We can have a jolly good time! Jolly, jolly, jolly!

Merric: Kel, I have no problem with you commanding me in battle!

Thayet: Help out the Riders? No way!

Onua: Horses? Can't stand 'em! Cats are my type of creatures!

Cloud: Moo (?)

Numair: I think I shall only wear black robes for now on!

Maura (of Dunlath): I simply love wolves!

Alanna: I love being short.

Kel: I adore heights.

Daine: Chickens are _so _my favourite animal!

Jon looked at the sheet, and quickly ripped it in half. No one would _ever _know about this...


	5. Chapter 5 IC theories

Hey! This is another one from all reader. !WARNING! She has decided that she is going to take over the world! If you look at the endings to all of Julie's theories you'll know that this woulld be a very bad thing! So with impending doom hanging over the world, enjoy the story!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon or any other books and characters.**_

_**This story was written by allreader, not me!**_

**So you think everyone has a happy ending (more or less) at least all books. Well for Eragon book 4, I want it to end unhappily for once. Life doesn't always end happily ever after so why should books? Here are a couple of unhappy theories but satisfy me and my evil mind and heart.**

**A**

Roran is with Eragon all the time. So eventually Katrina who is with Roran starts falling in love with Eragon. He is a dragon rider, battle scarred and in my mind extremely cute. So who wouldn't after all Eragon did save her. Roran who is still extremely in love with Katrina sees that she is falling for Eragon so in the dead of night he takes a knife and slits Eragon's throat. When Katrina sees what Roran did she commits suicide since the 2nd love of her life has departed the world. Saphira sensed Eragon's departure and quickly flees into her heart of hearts. She can't die or escape. She mourned and mourned... the darkness the misery the what? She doesn't care about Eragon anymore she loves Roran more. Since Katrina died Roran was miserable and also decided to end his own life. He throws himself off a cliff. How un-heroic like. Saphira is under a rock so no one finds her. Know that theirs no more dragon riders the Varden gets over run by Galbatorix and so Galbatorix rules for eternity. Then the world blows up the end!

**B**

Eragon and Saphira find the Vault of Souls. They open it and it turns out to be a black hole. They are sucked into outer space with Nasuada and 1000 men who were with them. Galbatorix defeats the Varden and rules for eternity. The world blows up the end!

**C**

Galbatorix is sued by some random person for 2 billion dollars and becomes a beggar. He, dressed in rags goes to the Varden where he is welcomed as another lost soul. Then he finds Eragon and kills both him and Saphira. He takes Aren and uses it to return to power where he rules for eternity. Then the world blows up the end.

And if you want a ending of Galbatorix my favorite character

**D**

Galbatorix forgets to pay his troops so they go on a shopping spree for new everything. Galbatorix is the one who pays all of their bills so he receives the big huge bill. After one look at it he is immobilized and has a heart attack and dies. Before the Varden had a chance to attack the capital city the world blew up. The end!

**Hope you enjoyed reading my theories keep watch for more**

_**Plz R&R! BTW I still have a bad case of writers block so if you have any ideas on what i should write about or anything that would inspire me PLZ tell me!**_

_**Keep living,loving,laughing,writting**_

_**Peace,**_

_**Maia**_


	6. Chapter 6 The End mr sort of

_**Hey guys! So I haven't updated for awhile, but I haven't really found any one shots that I absolutely love, and I found out that I suck at writing one shots. So anyways I found this one in a collection of one shots for MR but I don't really think that it's an MR one shot. Anyways I thought it was really awesome, and I'm kinda bored so I'm posting it. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I'm not JP, therefore I don't own MR! (really do I look like a 67 year old man?)**_

_**And I do not own this story, that would be Allya Ride. **_

_**~The End~ (Narrated from an outsider's point of view)**_

The world was dark, crashing. Around me, pillars of smoke and dust climbed into the grey clouds. Debris was littered all around, splinters of wood the length of trees scratched at my legs. Everywhere I looked was total, utter devastation.

I remember waking up, finding myself trapped under the weight of the rubble. I called for help, screamed until my voice was on fire, I tried to continue, believing rescue to be my only salvation.

I tried; I tried to get out, to help others. No use, all of my struggles amounted to nothing. My pleas for a savior were meet only with silence. Perhaps, no others had survived. This theory seemed plausible, bloodied bodies were lying haphazardly across the black asphalt. Tendrils of smoke rose from their remnants, still warm, new in the awful world of death. Did this happen everywhere? What caused the wreckage?

I struggled with the beam of wood anchoring down, it pressed into my leg but that was no matter, the pain was an escape from the world around me.

Somewhere, I heard voices. Voices singing. They seemed mournful, but, hopeful. As they rose in volume I renewed my efforts for discovery.

"Here!" I shouted, "I'm over here!" The voices kept singing, coming closer and closer until the face of a fallen angel wandered into my field of vision. Her fair hair was matted with dried blood; streaks of it ran across her pale, freckled face. She was heartbreakingly beautiful, the perfect incarnation of the cherubs once painted. Her raspberry lips opened to reveal a musical voice.

"I found one! She's alive! I found a survivor!" Her joy radiated across me, warming me and melting my heart. It was good I saw her, one last image of perfection even in this fiery world; one last image before my death.

_**Wow, didn't realize how short that was, but it was good right? Review, review, review, review and, you guessed it! REVIEW!**_

_**Keep living,loving,laughing,writing**_

_**Peace,**_

_**Maia**_


	7. Chapter 7 So this is christmas mr

**Hey guys! Here's a fluff filled mr story for ya! I already posted this as a seperate one shot, but I'm really bored and I need help with something that I'll tell you about at the end. This is set six years after MAX, like FANG never happened. The flock has defeated Itex and are having their first danger free Christmas, so Ella and Dr. Martinez are visiting for the holidays. Try not to gag on all the sappy fluff, I was sick and bored out of my mind when I wrote this! **

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked I was not a middle aged, best selling author, nor am I male. Therefore I am not James Patterson, so I do not own mr...yet.**

I walked in the door, my skin stinging from the cold despite the 3 gajillion layers of clothing that I had on. Some snow blew in through the open door as the storm raged behind me. I walked into the kitchen, where the rest of the flock, my mom and Ella were un-packing the millions of groceries that we had just bought for Christmas dinner tomorrow night.

"Well that's the last of them." I said, dropping the bags that I was carrying on the floor.

"Good, I don't think that the kitchen could hold anymore food!" Ella said while trying to stuff one of the 20 pound frozen turkeys that we had gotten into the freezer. I proceeded to untangle myself from the multiple scarves, jackets, sweaters, gloves and tuques that I was wearing. When I was finally finished, all of the groceries were put away and everyone was going to their separate parts of our E-shaped house.

Mom was preparing to make cookies. Iggy and Ella were curled up together on the couch in the living room, watching some old Christmas movie on TV. Nudge and Angel had disappeared upstairs, and Gazzy was in his room doing something that would no doubt get him in a lot of trouble if he got caught. I went upstairs, intending on going to bed. As I passed the rec room though I caught sight of Fang sitting on one of the various couches, listening to his Ipod. I crept into the room, being careful not to make any noise. When I was only a couple of feet behind Fang, I put out my wings, just a little bit and jumped soundlessly over the back of the couch to land lightly in Fang's lap. I laughed when I saw the surprised expression on his face , before he composed himself and put on his usual emotionless mask.

"Hello," Fang said.

"Hello," I replied, wrapping my arms around his neck and reaching up to kiss him. Just as he was deepening the kiss, a voice that sounded suspiciously like an obnoxious, nosy, telepathic, twelve year old.

_Max, something's wrong with Fang. _I froze for a second.

_What do you mean sweetie? _I asked Angel in my head.

_Well, he has his mind blocks up, so I can't tell exactly, but he's really nervous and anxious and …...happy. It's weird for Fang. _That was weird. I wonder what's up with him? Fang must have felt me freeze, because he had pulled back and was looking at me with one eyebrow raised. I shook my head to tell him that it was nothing.

_Thanks Ange. _I sent out.

_No problem Max._ I looked back up at Fang, searching his eyes for some clue as to what he was thinking. The only thing I saw was worry and curiosity, wondering what I was doing no doubt. I just smiled at him and pressed my lips to his again. _What's wrong with him?_

The next morning I woke up to three extremely excited bird kids jumping on my bed.

"Come on! Max! Fang! Get up!" Nudge yelled at us. I rolled away from a sleepy disgruntled looking Fang to see the alarm clock on the bed side table. It was 7:30 am.

"It's seven thirty guys, it's too early to get up." I grumbled, moving closer to Fang and pulling the comforter over my head. Thank God Iggy and Ella are mature enough not to do this. You would think that Gazzy at fourteen, Angel at twelve, and Nudge at SEVENTEEN, wouldn't be jumping on my bed, but no, you would be wrong.

"But it's Christmas Max! We have to go open presents! Come on get up! Get up!" They all joined in the chorus, trying to get us up.

"Okay, okay I'm up!" I yelled at them as I sat up. "Now get out!" They all sighed, and filed out of mine and Fang's room, closing the door behind themselves.

"Nice going hon, I can never get them to leave." Fang said, pulling back on the bed to lay down beside him.

"Thanks, now get up before they come back." I rolled over and started to get out of bed but Fang grabbed my arm forcing me to sit back down beside him.

"But they're not here now," Fang said in a low, husky voice, while he ran his hands up and down my arms and all over my back, making me shiver, "We have at least twenty minutes."

He kissed me deeply and all the thoughts in my brain immediately disapeared. I tangled my hands in Fang's hair, and pulled him closer until I was practically on top of him. Then something started to nag at my mind, there was something that I was forgetting... Oh right, the kids, Christmas, presents. I had to get up, and go downstairs to open presents. But that meant that I had to stop making out with Fang, and I had to stop soon or it would go to far and I wouldn't be able to stop. Then the kids might come up if we took too long and walk in on us, wouldn't that be fun! (sarcasm intended) Fang and I were still kissing, and Fang's hands had started to wander up my shirt. I flipped over so that I was sitting on Fang, straddling his waist, and effectively removing his hands from the inside of my shirt. I braced my hands on his chest, trying to ignore the fact that it was bare, and gave him a quick kiss before jumping up quickly, and disappearing into the closet.

"Get up," I called over my shoulder, "Or the kids will come back." That got him up and moving.

About ten minutes later, we were all sitting in the living room around the tree beginning to pass out the presents. I was seated on one of the couches in between Fang and Angel. Mom was next to Angel, Iggy and Ella were on the love seat, and Gazzy and Nudge were sitting on the floor next to the tree. We all got the usual, clothes, books, music, movies ect. ect. The very last present that I opened was from The rest of the flock mom, and Ella.

It was large, thick and square, like a really big book. I was extremely curious about this present since I had walked into a room more than once with one or more of them there and they would hide something behind their backs or cover something up. I was sure that it was my Christmas present and since Angel was in on it I had no way of getting any information about it. I tore off the bright green and red wrapping paper to find a large photo album with a red and black cover.

I opened it cautiously, almost expecting it to explode or something, But what I found was...amazing. Inside were pictures of the flock. It was a total surprise, I mean, I knew that we had a few pictures, we never really had a chance to get family pictures done or anything like that, but there were _tons_ in that album.

The pictures were dated all the way back to a group shot of the flock and Jeb that we had taken a few days after we had escaped from the School to one of Angel, Nudge, Ella and I throwing marshmallows at each other in the kitchen just a couple of days ago. There were pictures of me and Fang wrestling when we were ten, Angel learning how to walk, me teaching Gazzy how to fly, Jeb cooking dinner before he left. Iggy and Gazzy building a bomb, Nudge and Angel building a snowman, me sneaking up behind Iggy to shove snow down his coat. One of us when we had gone to Disney Land, God knows how they got a hold of that. A few of us at mom's house when we were staying there. The flock flying in tight formation over a forest, Fang and I kissing, Nudge, Angel, Ella and I pelting snowballs at Fang, Iggy and Gazzy. There were also a few articles from magazines and newspapers about us.

"Where...where did you get all of these?" I asked quietly, my eyes still glued to the photo album.

"Everywhere," Iggy answered. "We have lots of pictures on the laptops and we all went through our old stuff and found a few pictures that we kept from when we were on the run and Dr. M saved the newspaper articles." I was so...shocked. I had never gotten a gift like this, ever. It was hands down the best thing anyone had ever given me. I won't bore you with all the sappy, mushy details of the thank yous, but I think that Fang might have even gotten a little misty eyed.

A few hours later we were all sitting in the living room, minus mom and Iggy who were getting the turkeys (yes turkeys is supposed to be plural) ready, watching "The Santa Trap" **(awesome movie, watch it if you haven't seen it) **and I have to admit that it was a pretty good movie. _Max, did you find out what was wrong with Fang?_ Of course, Angel just had to ruin my good mood by making me worry about Fang again. _No, sweetie. Is he still acting weird? _

_Ya, but he's really, really happy too._ Angel answered me. Huh, Fang, really happy? Huh.

_And he's still hiding his thoughts from you?_

_Yup. _Weird.

Fang put his arm around my waist, I tucked my feet up onto the couch, and leaned into him, resting my head on his chest. Then I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew, Fang was shaking me awake, the movie was over and the whole house smelt like turkey.

"Max, hon, time to get up. Dinner's going to be ready in fifteen minutes." Fang whispered in my ear.

"Mm k, I'll be up in fifteen minutes then." I mumbled, turning so that I could bury my face in Fang's shoulder and I started to drift back to sleep.

"Come on, Max, you have to get up." Fang said a little forcefully.

"Ten more minutes." I said, my words muffled by Fang's shirt. He sighed and I felt him relax beneath me. I thought that he had give up and he was going to let me sleep, until I felt him brush my hair off my neck and he began leaving hot kisses up and down my neck and along my shoulders. I moaned un-intentionally, I hoped that Fang didn't hear, God knows that his ego doesn't need any boosting. He smirked against my skin, so I guess that he heard. Once he had gone up and down my neck a few times I couldn't stand it any longer and I pulled his head up to mine and connected my lips to his.

"Dinner's ready!" Mom yelled from the kitchen.

"We should go eat," Fang said pulling away and standing up.

"Nu-uh," I pouted, and pulled Fang back onto the couch and kissed him again. He didn't complain. After a few minutes I heard voices coming from the kitchen.

"Where's Max and Fang?" Mom asked loudly. Angel said something, but Fang had me a little...distracted, so I didn't hear what she said. Then there was some giggling.

"Max, Fang, stop sucking face so we can eat dinner!" Iggy yelled. More giggling. I pulled away from Fang blushing like crazy. Fang stood up and offered me his hand to pull me up we walked into the kitchen and sat down Gazzy on Fang's left and Angel on my right. Dinner was amazing. Mom and Iggy made so much food that even we couldn't eat it all! After we had finished dessert (chocolate cake, fruit cake, short bread and about a million other delicious desserts) and we had finished washing dishes, we were all sitting around the table talking about pointless things, too full and tiered to move. I looked over at Fang, who had been silent this whole time. He was smiling, like actually smiling. What is up with him? After a while I noticed that it was already ten thirty.

"Okay guys, time for bed." I said, expecting the usual complaints, and was surprised when everyone got up and started towards the stairs mumbling good nights as they went. I got up and began to follow, when Fang surprised me by saying "Hold on a second guys."

I turned around to face Fang as he got up and walked over to me and took both of my hands in his. He then proceeded to lower himself onto one knee as he pulled a small black box out of his pocket. My breath caught in my throat. He wasn't going to... No he wouldn't. We hadn't even talked about marriage before, it was just so...normal.

"Max, I love you so much, more than any girl I have ever met. And I know that it sounds corny, but I want you to be mine forever because I know that you will be the only girl that I will ever love. So, Maximum Ride will you marry me?" Fang said as he opened the box revealing a beautiful ring with a small clear diamond set in the thin silver band. I was completely shocked, and judging by the gasps coming from behind me so was everyone else. So this is why he was acting so weird.

I was stunned for a second, then my first thought came screaming into my head: 'SAY YES! SAY YES!' My second thought was, 'Who is this and what did they do with Fang?' He had never said that much at one time, ever. My third thought was funny, mean and slightly evil.

"No." I said, trying really really hard to keep a straight face. There were more gasps. I looked behind me and their faces were priceless. When I saw Fang's face, I couldn't hold it in any longer, I burst out laughing. Everyone looked really confused, except for Angel, she was laughing with me, I assumed that she had read my thoughts.

"What just happened?" Ella asked.

"Max just tricked us." Angel answered trying to stop laughing. Everyone else started to laugh too, except for Fang, he just looked annoyed.

"I'm just kidding, Fang! Of course I'll marry you!" I said and flung myself at Fang, who caught me and held me close, showing no signs of letting go any time soon. Everyone cheered then ran over to congratulate us.

Then I realized what had just happened. I was engaged. I was engaged to Fang. I Maximum Ride, the flying, mutant, bird-kid, freak was engaged to Fang. Wow, I did not see that coming.

About two hours later after the congratulations and talking about dates, locations and such (mostly Nudge, Angel and Ella. I couldn't care less where or when we got married as long as it happened and I didn't have to wear heels) Fang and I were lying in bed. His arms were around my waist, my head was resting on his arm and his soft black wings were wrapped around both of us.

"I love you." Fang whispered and kissed my temple.

"I love you too." I said, as I turned in his arms to give him a quick kiss.

So this is Christmas. I have a great family, and we're all safe, with no crazed scientists chasing after us. I'm actually sleeping in a bed, not in a tree or a subway tunnel. We have a real Christmas dinner with turkey and everything, and to top it all off I was engaged (I'm never going to get used to that) to the best guy in the world. If this is Christmas, I could get used to it.

**Wow, that was long! Ok, so onto my problem. For english we're writing short stories,(actually I'm supposed to be working on that right now, how I made hounour roll I will never understand)fun right? Not! I have a bad case of writer's block and unless I get some ideas, I'm so screwed. So, if you have any ideas for a short story, tell me! R&R?**

**Keep living,loving,laughing,writing**

**Peace,**

**Maia  
**


	8. Chapter 8 Please don't go sz

Hey guys! So, this is a short story that I wrote for english it was kinda inspired by 'Saving Zo**ë' by Alyson Noel, (amazing, but extremly sad book, read it if you haven't) but it really has nothing to do with it except that there's some swearing and someone dies. It's kind of depressing and emo,but I actually liked writing it. Anyways, enjoy!**

Please don't Go

It was never going to be an ordinary day. Never going to be an ordinary week, an ordinary month, or year. Not even an ordinary minute would pass by ever again. When you've lived with something for so long and then suddenly it's gone, just like that, with no warning, how can anything ever be ordinary again? How can you live with it?

These thoughts were going through my head as I sat in my honours french class, staring into space, not paying attention to anything the teacher said. It was all B.S. anyways. I didn't hate french, actually I really liked it, I just hated this teacher. She didn't understand kids in the slightest. She was always giving us pointless, but annoying, and tedious assignments that we all hated.

I glanced over at my friend, Erin. She was like my little sister, and I was worried about her. She was just sitting there, staring, much like I had except that her eyes were red and puffy from crying. You could still see the faint bruises around her eyes from lack of sleep and her face was pale and sunken from depression, and the fact that she had been acting like a zombie for the past couple of days. She walked around, ate, drank, did homework, but her heart wasn't in it, she was just going through the motions.

Her usually silky black hair was tangled, and thrown into a messy ponytail. Her bright emerald green eyes had dulled, and lost their spark. Basically she looked like death. I wasn't doing too great my self. I didn't show it as much, although Chris's death had hit her the hardest. I shuddered, remembering that horrid night. The night when everything changed.

**_January 3__rd_ _1:03 pm_**

_My cell phone rang loudly in my dark room. I groaned, and grabbed it off of my bed side table, and checked the time in the top right corner of the screen before looking at the caller ID. It was just after one in the morning, and the call was coming from a pay phone. Usually I wouldn't answer calls like this, but I knew that some of my friends had been out partying, since it was the last few days before the end of winter break, and they might need a ride home, or something like that._

_I pressed the accept call button, and mumbled a groggy 'hello' into my cell. I was answered by what sounded like a girl sobbing hysterically. I made out a few words like 'Chris', 'accident' and 'hospital', but not much else. _

"_Erin, is that you?" I asked, going on high alert, jumping out of bed, and grabbing the first pair of jeans that I saw. She sobbed again and I took that as a 'yes'. _

"_Where are you?" I said, struggling to hold my phone in between my ear and shoulder, so that I could yank on my jeans._

"_Th-the h-h-hos-hospital," was her choked reply._

"_Okay Erin, don't worry, we'll be there soon." I hung up, and pulled on my hoodie as I dialed Tyler's number. Tyler was my boyfriend, and good friends with both Chris, and Erin. The four of us were practically inseparable. _

"_Hello?" Tyler's tiered voice came out of the ear piece. _

"_Tyler, Erin's at the hospital. I think something's wrong with Chris, we have to go, now!" I said urgently, while I searched for my keys and wallet. 'Damn, where are they?'_

"_Okay, we can take your truck, I'll be there in five." He said, sounding fully awake and a little nervous now. _

"_Okay, bye," I replied before hanging up. I flew up the stairs, grabbed my coat, and shoved on my boots, then I ran out the door. I jumped into my truck, an ancient, mid-night blue, Toyota, pick-up, and started the engine. Tyler jumped into the passenger's seat a minute later ,and we sped down the snowy streets in tense silence. Neither one of us wanting to break it for fear of upsetting the other. _

_Fifteen minutes later we were rushing into the hospital lobby. I immediately spotted Erin, her back turned to us, she was talking to a doctor in a long white coat. As soon as she saw me, she ran over, and I hugged her hard while she cried into my shoulder. Tyler reached over me so that he could put a hand on Erin's shoulder. I looked over at the doctor and she gave me a sad smile. I pulled Erin off of me gently, she had tears streaming down her face, but they were silent now. I told her that I would be back in a minute, then went to talk to the doctor as Tyler pulled Erin into another tight hug._

"_What happened?" I asked when I had reached the doctor. She was short, with blond hair that was pulled into a tight bun and she looked like she was in her mid thirties._

"_I'm assuming that you know Chris?" I just nodded at her. _

"_Well he was hit by a drunk driver when he was walking downtown. Someone who was near by saw, and called nine, one, one, the driver died of a heart attack shortly after the crash." I nodded as she spoke, wanting her to get on with it. _

"_We found a card with Erin's phone number written on it in his pocket, and he didn't have his wallet with him, so she was the only one that we could call."She explained to me. _

"_How is he now?" I asked, sounding like someone off of a bad soap, "How bad are his injuries?"_

"_He has minor cuts and bruises and a few broken bones, but..." She trailed off uncertainly, I gave her a look that told her to go on. _

"_Chris broke a few of his ribs, and when one of them broke a bone fragment cut his heart." She finished, I inhaled sharply, before composing myself._

"_He's had major surgery and we have him on an I.V. and morphine drip know, but... I'm afraid that he won't make it." I stood there, shocked. I couldn't accept it. _

_'Does not compute, does not compute, does not compute,' _

"_What do you mean?" I asked the doctor quietly. _

"_His heart was cut too deep, we can't repair it. He will, however, be alive for a little longer, until his heart fails. He has an estimate of six to eight hours left until he goes." _

_'Does not compute, does not compute.'_

"_He's in room 126 if you want to see him, before..." _

_'Does not compute, does not compute.' _

"_I'm sorry. I know that it's hard, but I think that it would be good for you to go see him. He would like that." I swallowed thickly as she walked away. It finally started to sink in. Chris had six hours until he left, for good. I composed my self as best I could before I turned and went to go tell Erin and Tyler. _

Sure enough Chris passed away at eight forty-two am, January third. It was January sixth today. Tears pricked my eyes as I remembered Chris's hand going slack in mine as his life faded away, the machine's slow beeping going high and flat, and his eyes slowly dulling.

The teacher's voice jolted me out of my memories.

"Erin! Erin!" She was saying loudly. Erin snapped out of her daze and looked up.

"Hm?" Erin murmured quietly.

"Were you even listening?" Our teacher asked, sounding quite harsh. As usual she was oblivious to what was going on. I think that was when Erin snapped.

"You know what? I wasn't listening! Guess why? Because I don't give a fuck about what ever bullshit that you're saying! Why the hell should I? If life is just so random, and short, and screwed up, why should we care at all? You know what? I'm done with this worthless shit!" She yelled, and picked up her bag.

"Bye," she said over her shoulder, before storming out of the class room. I got up to go follow her, but then our teacher started to yell at me. She said that I was only going to make it worse by following her, and that she was just a brat who probably just had a spat with her boyfriend and was a bit huffy.

That was when I lost it.

"You don't have a fucking clue do you?" I yelled at her, cutting off her little rant. She just stared at me incredulously.

"She didn't have a 'spat' with her boyfriend! He fucking died last week! The only person she's probably ever loved is gone, and he's not coming back!" I screamed at her , tears threatening to spill over onto my cheeks. Then I continued in a deadly calm voice,

"And you call her a brat and pretend to know what's going on in her life? That's so bitchy, I don't even know where to start." Then I left, not caring that I was probably in deep shit for yelling, and swearing at a teacher, and storming out of the classroom.

I ran out the door and through the hall ways, and finally out of the school and onto the side walk. I looked up and down the street and saw Erin's quickly retreating figure. I ran down the street yelling her name.

"Leave me the hell alone!" She yelled, as I caught her by the shoulder spinning her around.

"Erin, come on, talk to me." I said, desperately.

"NO! You wouldn't understand." She stated bluntly. I got angry when she said that.

"So what, you think that you were the only one who cared about Chris? I loved him too! Maybe not the same way that you did, but that doesn't mean I loved him any less!" Tears were falling down my cheeks now, but my voice stayed steady and strong.

"No...no that's not what I meant. It's just..." Erin mumbled.

"It's just what?" I asked softly.

"I want to be with him." She whispered. At first I didn't understand what she meant, but then it hit me full force.

Erin wanted to kill her self.

"No, Erin, no. Don't...don't do that." I whispered back.

"But I can't do it anymore! I can't live with it, it hurts too much. Besides I don't have anything left to live for." She started out yelling, but by the end she was whispering, and tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"What about your family Erin? What about your friends? What about Tyler? What about me? I just lost Chris, how am _I_ supposed to live with it if I lost you too?" Now we were both crying. I walked over to her and wrapped her in a hug. We sunk down onto the cold concrete of the sidewalk and just sat there sobbing.

"I know that it hurts, and ya, we lose people, and it sucks. But it's part of life, and just because Chris lost his life doesn't mean that you should have to give up yours," I said still holding onto her shoulders. "Please don't go Erin, don't leave me."

"I won't. He wouldn't want that."

Sometimes the world just seems so screwed up and crazy that it feels like there couldn't possibly be any reasoning behind all of it. But that can't be true, or none of us would be here. We wouldn't celebrate life, we would despise it. There has to be some plan out there, a reason for everything. There has to be.

Right?

**I know, I'm so deep. Please excuse my horrible grammar, dyslexic french immersion kid here. Flames, criticism and praise are all welcome, and appreciated! Plz R&R!**

**Keep living,loving,laughing,writing**

**Peace,**

**Maia**


End file.
